


Wine Tasting

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt on tumblr for Angel/Kate + wine tasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Tasting

“Kate, do you ever think you spend too much time at the station?”

“I work here.  Do you ever think  _you_  spend too much time at the station?”

“I have work that…sometimes brings me here.”

Kate raised an eyebrow at him before shifting her gaze to the medical examiner’s description of the body.

“Anyway, I-I wanted to invite to you a wine tasting tonight.  25230 Humphrey Street, seven o’clock, if you’re interested.”

“Do I have to dress up?”  She asked, not looking up from her work.

“No, not if you don’t want to.”

“Alright, count me in.”

Angel nodded and stood there awkwardly.  After a minute of silence, Kate looked back up at him.

“Do you need an invitation to leave?”

“Oh, right, sorry.”  And with that, Angel took his leave.

—

“Did it work?  Do you woo the ice queen?”

“Cordelia, she’s not an ice queen.  She’s just a cop.”

“And did the ice cop say yes?”

Angel nodded slightly.  Cordelia clapped her hands and cheered.

“Woo-hoo! Angel got a date!  Angel got a date!”

In that moment, Angel was glad he didn’t blush.  “I’m going to go change.”

“Why?  You always wear the same thing!”

—

“This, madame, is a Merlot from ‘85.”

“Thank you, Mr.-?”

“Chard, and you’re welcome.”

When Angel sniffed the wine, something about it seemed…off.  Maybe it was just the air in general, but that didn’t put him any more at ease.

“Kate, I’ll be right back.”

When he pushed his way through the back door, he found several  _Chardlinian_  demons.  He was familiar with their type.

“Oh, please don’t tell me you’re doing virgin sacrifices.”  That must’ve been how they’d gotten their hands on so much aged wine.

“Not anymore!  Turns out a pinprick of blood per virgin is enough to age the wine!”

“So…you don’t kill virgins anymore?”

“Nope!  We just run a lot of blood drives for pre-adolescents.”

Angel nodded slowly.  “Okay, and the wine…?”

“Totally safe for humans.  And vampires.”

Angel nodded again.  “Okay, thank you.”

Kate was passing back a champagne when he returned.  “What was that about?”

“Oh, I just needed to use the bathroom.”

—

“That was nice, right?  Was it nice?  Did you-”

Kate laughed.  “Yes, Angel, I did enjoy the date.  And you?”

“Hm?  Oh, yes, I, yes, I, yes yes.”

Kate smiled.  “Well, smooth talker, I’m going to get a cab, and you’re going to invite me on another date.  Deal?”

Angel smiled.  “Deal.”


End file.
